It is becoming commonplace to use wireless packet data service networks for effectuating data sessions with mobile communications devices. In some implementations, unique indicia such as Personal Information Numbers or PINs are assigned to the devices in order to facilitate certain aspects of service provisioning, e.g., security, validation and service authentication, et cetera. In such scenarios, it becomes imperative that no two devices have the same indicium (i.e., collision). Further, such PIN indicia are mapped to individual Internet Protocol (IP) addresses used in packet-switched networks so that a mobile communications device continues to send and receive messages even if its IP address is changed for some reason. For example, wireless carriers may dynamically assign an IP address to a data-enabled mobile device, and if that device is out of coverage, the previously assigned IP address is reclaimed and recycled for another device requesting service.
Because mobile devices are becoming more feature rich, there is an increasing need for security. As applications become more and more complex, dealing with more and more valuable and confidential information, security must become more and more reliable. The security of mobile devices depends on having a reliable device PIN to IP mapping at the packet-switched network. Sometimes the packet-switched network becomes disjoint in its device PIN to IP mappings and it is not always possible for the packet-switched network to notice this problem.